


Sorry For Your Loss

by mistyyygoode



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Nat's Alive, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post Wanda/Vision - Freeform, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Steve's Alive, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, from Natasha Romanoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: After Endgame, Wanda doesn't know how to handle her grief. The team suggests grief counseling or going to a group meeting. Natasha ends up being her biggest help through the mourning process.orCrossover between Avengers and Sorry For Your Loss in which Wanda is Leigh.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this story I wanted to make a quick note explaining the theme and such. I haven't seen anyone do this yet, and I've been watching Sorry For Your Loss the last few days, and I thought there were a lot of parallels between Wanda and Leigh, so I thought this would be an interesting idea.
> 
> I have a rough outline of what the story is going to consist of, but it is going to be a slow burn because of how Wanda handles her grief in this story instead of the MCU version. I hope everyone really enjoys reading this as much as I have writing it. Anyways, enjoy, babes!

It had been a week since the final battle, and it was the day of Tony’s funeral. Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and Sam were ready to go. There were now waiting on Wanda so that they could leave.

“You should check on her,” Steve said as he looked at Natasha.

“Okay,” Natasha sighed softly.

The Black Widow walked down the hallway to Wanda’s room. She softly knocked on the door, biting her lip nervously.

Over the past week, Wanda had barely talked to anyone. She only ever left her room to get food and use the bathroom. If it wasn’t mealtime, no one ever saw her. And since Natasha’s room was next to Wanda’s, she knew the Witch cried herself to sleep almost every night. The sound broke her heart every time she heard it, but whenever she would get up to check on the younger woman, she would stop crying.

“Y-yeah?” Wanda’s voice came shakily from the other side of the door.

“Can I come in?” Nat asked.

The door opened, showing that Wanda was sitting on the bed. She had on a black dress with roses decorating it and was holding a black coat in her hands. Next to her on the bed was one of Vision’s suits.

Natasha bit her lip before walking over to Wanda. She sat down beside her. “Hey…”

“I-I don’t think I can g-go…” Wanda stammered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“I know it’s hard, Little Witch, but I think it will help you get some closure if you go.”

Wanda shook her head as her head dropped. “I-I can’t… I’ll be-be a wreck.”

Natasha frowned. “We’re all a wreck, hon. You won’t be the only one crying.” She gently laid her hand on top of Wanda’s.

Wanda took a deep, shaky breath. “Okay… y-you better shed a tear, too. I-I can’t be the only one sobbing.”

Natasha smiled sadly. “You know I don’t cry that often, but I think today will be the day I do.”

Wanda looked up at Natasha, smiling weakly as another tear rolled down her cheek. “Okay.”

“Guys, the car’s here,” Sam yelled.

“Ready?” Natasha asked.

Wanda just nodded as she stood up. She pulled her coat on and walked out of the room.

Natasha got up from the bed and followed after the other woman.

They went downstairs and all got into the black SUV. The ride out of the city was silent, even the driver didn’t dare say a word.

When they arrived at Tony’s farmhouse, the car parked at the end of the driveway. Bucky, Steve, and Sam got out of the car, while Wanda stayed in her seat next to Nat. She was staring at her hands, fidgeting with the ring on her ring finger that Vision had given her in Scotland. Her lip started to tremble.

“Wanda,” Natasha frowned.

“I-I can’t do this… I-I c-can’t say g-goodbye to St-Stark, too.” The redhead said as she shook her head.

“I know…” Natasha took a deep breath as she tried to stabilize her emotions. “None of us do, Little Witch. But I can’t let you go back by yourself. This’ll be over in an hour and we can go back to the city. We’ll order whatever you want for dinner, okay?”

Wanda looked up at the spy with bloodshot eyes as she nodded. “O-okay…”

Clint walked up to the backseat door and opened it. “Ladies, are you coming?”

“Yes,” Natasha said.

Wanda nodded softly before she followed Natasha out of the car. They walked up to the house with Clint.

“The service will start in ten minutes.” Happy said.

“Oh, God…” Wanda said softly.

Natasha grabbed Wanda’s hand, caressing it softly. “It’s okay. If you need to step out, you can. Okay?”

Wanda nodded as she quickly wiped her tears away. “O-okay…”

“Auntie Nat!” Morgan yelled as she ran down the steps of the porch.

“Hey, kiddo.” Natasha smiled softly as she picked Morgan up as she reached her. She swung the girl around and kissed the top of her head. “How’s the best girl in the world?”

“I’m okay,” the small girl said as she set her head on Nat’s shoulder. “You?”

“Oh, you know.”

Wanda smiled softly as she watched them.

“Hi,” Morgan said as she looked at the Witch.

“Hi,” Wanda said softly.

“Do you work with Daddy?”

“Yes,” Wanda said before biting her lip.

“How come I never met you?”

“Remember the story about everyone going poof?” Natasha asked and the girl nodded. “Wanda was one of them, but Uncle Bruce fixed that. So, she’s back.” 

Morgan smiled. “Good, I’m glad. You need a friend, Auntie Nat.”

Natasha gasped playfully. “I have friends!”

Wanda laughed softly, really smiling for the first time in the week.

“No girl friends.”

“What about your mom?”

“Oh, yeah… but you don’t hang out with her like Clint, or Bucky.”

“That’s true, kid. Why don’t we go inside, hmm?” Natasha asked.

“Sure,” Morgan said before looking at Wanda. “Are you coming?”

“Yes,” Wanda said with a small nod.

“Good, I like you.”

Wanda smiled before following them inside.

Natasha set Morgan on the sofa next to Pepper. She walked over to Wanda and sighed softly.

“She’s cute. I didn’t know they had a kid.” Wanda said.

“Yeah, she was a surprise to all of us,” Natasha explained.

“She’s cute… and you’re really good with her.”

“I love kids,” Natasha said bittersweetly.

Wanda frowned at Natasha’s tone. “Me too…”

The conversation grew quiet as people started piling into the living room.

Happy walked into the room with Tony’s helmet and set it on the coffee table before pressing a button on the back.

Wanda felt her chest tighten when she saw a hologram of Tony in front of them all. She looked away momentarily as her eyes grew teary. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand grab her own.

“It’s okay,” Natasha whispered as she quickly wiped away one of her own tears.

Wanda nodded softly as she squeezed the woman’s hand.

“Everyone wants a happy ending, night?” Tony started with. “But it doesn’t always go that way. But this time, I’m hoping if you’re playing this back…”

Wanda took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She looked at Natasha to see tears in the woman’s eyes.

“That it’s a celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it all back. Something like a normal version of the planet has been restored.”

Wanda started to feel her chest hurting as more tears flowed. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She thought about the fact that life was never going to be normal for her again, not that it ever really was before the blip.

“If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone to this extent, I mean… I would have been surprised, I mean, come on, who knew?”

Everyone in the room laughed softly.

Wanda smiled to herself as she sniffled.

“Morgan’s going to have to find a way to grow up in this. So, I thought I better record a little greeting. Just in case of an untimely death. On my part. Not that death at any time isn’t untimely.”

Wanda frowned as she looked at the little girl that sat with Pepper. She squeezed her eyes closed to try and force her tears away. She took another deep breath before opening her green hues.

“That’s the thing. Then again, that’s the hero gig, right? The end is a part of that journey. What am I doing this for? I know it’s going to go exactly how it’s supposed to.” Tony said as he walked closer to his helmet. “Love you, three-thousand.” And the clip ended.

The room fell silent again except for the small sniffles from everyone who was crying.

“I-I’ll get the wreath…” Pepper stammered as she started to get up from the sofa.

“I’ll get it for you.” Happy said before walking to the kitchen. He came back with it and handed it over.

Everyone started to head outside for the last of the service, something that was very specific if Tony ever died.

Wanda bit her lip as she stood next to Nat, Bucky, and Sam outside. She looked around to see almost everyone who had ever been on a mission with them before. She couldn’t help wondering if they had ever done something for the Avengers who disappeared after the first snap. She made a mental note to ask about that later.

Natasha grabbed Wanda’s hand again as tears threatened to spill over.

Wanda looked over at the woman and frowned. She gulped back a sob that wanted to leave her lips as she looked back to the deck.

A sob broke from Peter as he collapsed into May.

Wanda bit her lip as she looked away. “I’m sorry…” she said before walking off.

Bucky and Sam watched her walk away.

“I’ll follow her.” Natasha said before doing just that. She walked after Wanda over to the other edge of the lake, far from the group of people. She frowned when she saw Wanda hugging herself.

“I-I’m sorry…” Wanda sobbed.

Natasha shook her head. “You don’t have to be sorry, L-Little Witch.” She said as she went to hug the woman.

Wanda fell against the spy as she let her emotions come full force. Her whole body shook with her cries as she nestled her head into the woman’s neck.

Natasha felt her own tears flowing from her eyes as she held Wanda close. “I-it’s okay…” she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Wanda finally stopped crying. She slowly pulled away from Natasha, using the sleeves of her coat to wipe her cheeks and upper lip clean. “S-sorry a-about your shoulder.” She said when she saw the material of Natasha’s dress was wet.

Natasha shook her head as she wiped her tears away. “It’s fine… I know this is hard.”

Wanda gulped as she nodded. She sniffled and looked out at the lake. “Yeah…”

Natasha wrapped an arm around Wanda, smiling weakly when the Witch put her head on her shoulder.


	2. Denial & Anger

The elevator doors opened, and Wanda walked into the kitchen.

Everyone at the table stared at her as she made herself lunch. They were all silent.

"What?" Wanda asked, feeling their eyes on her.

"Nothing," the boys said.

"We need to talk," Natasha said, glaring at the men around the table.

"Why?" Wanda asked as she turned around.

"You haven't talked to anyone since the funeral. We're all starting to worry about you..." Natasha explained as she got up from her seat. She walked to the kitchen, getting closer to the Witch.

Wanda walked over to the fridge, trying to avoid Nat. "I'm fine... everything's fine. I just like being alone."

Natasha bit her lip softly, sighing through her nose. "I don't believe you."

"Whatever," Wanda said. She grabbed a bottle of beer before walking back to the elevator.

"Hey, we're trying to have a conversation," Natasha said loudly as she followed the redhead.

"Well, I'm not," Wanda said before stepping back into the elevator. She pressed the button for the bedroom floor and the doors closed.

Natasha let out a groan in frustration as she walked back over to the table. She sat down, glaring at Bruce, Sam, Steve, and Bucky. "You four didn't help."

"What were we supposed to say? She won't listen to any of us." Sam said.

Bucky sighed. "We're not going to get through to her while she's grieving."

"You still could have said something to try and help. All of you just staring at her made her feel worse." Natasha explained before biting her lip. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe..." Bucky shook his head.

"What?" Steve asked.

"What about grief counseling, or something like that. I'm sure there are a lot of people who need it right now because of the blip. People have come back to find their loved ones dead or living a new life. She wouldn't be the only one who experienced heartbreak." Bucky suggested.

Natasha hummed the idea as she thought for a moment. "I'm not sure she'll go."

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "She doesn't want to talk to us, why would she talk to a stranger?"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger about your feelings," Bucky said.

That night, Natasha and Bucky looked online for a few places that Wanda could possibly go to. Two of them were groups and the other was a one-on-one session with a therapist.

"Should I tell her about this tonight?" Natasha asked almost hesitantly as she looked up from the computer screen.

"No... I don't think so. We can talk to her about it tomorrow." Bucky said as he stood up straight from the table.

The next day, Bucky and Nat waited around for Wanda to finally come down for something to eat. They waited around for a few hours before she finally showed up. But, when she finally did, her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was wearing Vision's sweater and boxers as shorts.

Natasha bit her lip as she watched her Little Witch walk through the kitchen. She started to get worried when she saw Wanda grab a bottle of Vodka from the freezer.

"Wanda," Bucky said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" she spat.

"Nat, I think you should take this conversation." He said as he backed away.

Natasha's urge to call Bucky a pussy was strong, but she refrained. She walked over to the younger woman. "Hey," she said softly. "We've all been talking, and we think perhaps going to a grief session might be... helpful."

Wanda's eyes slowly looked up from the glass of liquor in her hand. "A session? Like therapy?"

"Yes," Bucky said. "Wanda, you need help."

Natasha shot the man a glaring look.

"Help? Help with what? It's not like anyone can help bring him back." Wanda said before downing her drink like a shot. She poured herself another.

"Little Witch," Natasha sighed softly. "No, no one can do that, but it doesn't mean that talking to someone won't help you feel better."

"Wanda, we just want you to be better," Bucky said.

Wanda quickly gulped down the liquor once again before she turned around to set the glass in the sink. "Why would I talk to a stranger about my dead boyfriend?" she asked as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Because if you won't talk to us, maybe it would be easier to talk to someone else," Bucky said as he started to walk closer to Wanda again. He touched her shoulder softly.

Wanda raised her hand, sending Bucky across the room. "Don't touch me!"

Natasha's eyes went wide. "Bucky!" she yelled before running over to him. She picked up his head, seeing his eyes fluttering. She looked back at Wanda to see her grabbing a container of food before she disappeared into the elevator again.

Natasha grabbed her phone and called Steve. She put her phone up to her ear, holding it between her head and shoulder while she checked Bucky's pulse.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Wanda blasted Bucky across the room. He's out cold. I think he hit his head against the wall."

"What?" Steve asked in a worried tone. "What happened?"

"We were trying to talk to her about counseling or therapy. Bucky went to touch her back and she freaked out... I'm taking him down to the lab to make sure everything's okay. Just hurry home, please."

"We'll be right there," Steve said before hanging up the phone.

Natasha got Bucky down to the lab. She hooked him up to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and watched the computer screen. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., vitals."

"James has a high blood pressure of one-forty over ninety-two. His heart rate is low at sixty-three beats per minute... it seems as if James has suffered a concussion. Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

Natasha let out a heavy sigh. "No, Bruce should be back soon with Steve. They'll know what to do."

"The team is approximately seven miles away."

"Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Natasha said as she sat at the desk. She let out a heavy sigh as she watched Bucky until the others got back.

"What happened?" Clint asked as he walked into the lab with Bruce.

"Wanda... she lashed out. Bucky and I were trying to talk to her about possibly going to therapy, counseling, or even a support group and Bucky went to touch Wanda's back and she blasted him across the room..." Natasha explained.

Bruce walked over to the desk and started looking over the results F.R.I.D.A.Y. already showed. "How hard did she throw him?"

"It wasn't... her worst she could have done," Natasha said. "Is it bad?"

"He has a mild concussion. I'll monitor him and once he wakes up, we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Where is he?" Steve yelled as he ran into the lab. "Is he okay?"

"You just missed what Bruce said," Clint explained.

Steve looked at the scientist with a concerned look.

"He has a mild concussion," Bruce said once again.

"What if she had done this to you?" Clint asked worriedly as he walked to Nat. "And you were here alone?"

Natasha bit her lip almost nervously. "I don't think she would have."

"What's to say she doesn't do this to anyone else?" Sam asked.

Steve stood silently next to Bucky.

"I'll... I'll talk to her, okay?" the Russian asked.

"She can't stay here if she lashes out like this," Sam said.

"That's not your call." Natasha shot back.

"We'll talk about it later," Steve said in a monotone.

Natasha looked at Steve, seeing the worried look on his face as he stared at Bucky. She sighed silently to herself before leaving the lab.

She headed to the elevator and went straight to Wanda's room. As she got close to the door, she could hear a mix of the TV playing and soft sobs from Wanda. The spy bit her lip almost nervously as she knocked on the door.

"What?" Wanda asked from inside her room.

"Can we talk?" Natasha asked. She heard the lock on the door unlock and the door slowly opened. She stepped inside and saw Wanda sitting on the bed with a bottle of wine in her hand. She opened her mouth to talk, but the Witch cut her off.

"I didn't mean t-to hurt h-him..." she said, staring at her TV rather than Natasha.

Natasha nodded. "I know... but we're all even more worried now, Little Witch."

Wanda sighed before taking a sip from the bottle in her hand. "I-I just don't like being touched unless it's welcomed."

Natasha bit her lip softly. "I know what you mean."

Wanda looked from her TV to Natasha, seeing the nervous look on her face. She sighed as a tear rolled down her face. "You're scared of me now."

"No," Natasha quickly said. "I'm not scared, I'm worried. There's a difference."

The Witch put the bottle of wine to the side and sat up better. "I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt him, o-or anyone. Y-you know me, Nat. I-I don't like hurting people."

"I know, but the rest of the boys are worried that this will happen again." Natasha slowly walked over to the bed. "Can I sit?"

"Yes," Wanda said softly as she moved the plate on the other side of the bed.

Natasha slowly sat down beside the other redhead. She leaned against the headboard and looked at the TV on the dresser.

Wanda rested her head back against the wood frame of the bed. She sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop more tears. "I-I'm sorry... I-I don't know how many more times I-I can say that."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him, Wanda. You'd never mean to hurt anyone, but..."

"What?" Wanda's voice came quietly.

"But sometimes your powers are stronger than you mean them to be... there's only so much I can train you on. I don't have powers, so I can't help you with that. I just wonder if you should train somewhere else." The Russian explained.

Wanda sighed as she used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her cheeks clean of sticky tears. "I-I c-can't even think about training right now."

"That's why we wanted you to talk to someone about your feelings. Maybe if you talked to someone you could keep your powers in check."

The younger redhead was silent for a moment. "I-I don't want to go alone."

Natasha looked over at Wanda with a sad smile. "How about we make a deal?"

"What?"

"I'll go with you, but if I do, you have to talk."

Wanda gulped as she bit her lip. "Fine..." 


	3. Group

Wanda walked out of her room in a pair of sweatpants, one of Vision's button-up shirts, and a sweater over top of it. Her hair was up in a messy bun, it was all she could bring herself to do with her hair, the bare minimum.

She walked from her room downstairs to the kitchen, where Natasha was waiting for her. She grabbed herself a bottle of water before turning towards the spy. "Do we have to go today?"

Natasha raised a brow. "We made a deal, Wanda. If you absolutely hate this, then you don't have to go again, okay?"

Wanda just nodded softly.

Natasha walked over to the other redhead. "I'll be right there the whole time, okay? You won't be alone in this, I promise."

"Will you talk, too? About Stark or anyone else?" the Witch asked as she looked up at Natasha.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it, but if it makes you feel better, I can." Natasha offered.

Wanda nodded softly. "If you don't mind."

"Sure, I can do that."

Wanda's lips held a weak smile as she nodded. "When do we have to leave?"

Natasha checked the time on her watch. "In a few minutes. Do you want to leave now? We can get something to eat before."

Wanda shook her head. "I'm not really hungry."

"Okay, come on," Natasha said before leading them towards the elevator.

When they got downstairs, Natasha opened the passenger door of her car for Wanda. Once the Witch was inside, she shut the door and walked to the other side. She put the address into the GPS in the car and started the drive. It didn't take long before they were parked outside of the building.

Wanda looked up and bit her lip when she saw it was a church. "I hate churches."

"I'm not fond of them either, but this was the best place I could find for a group session. They don't do bible talk, so don't worry about that, okay?" Natasha asked as she unbuckled herself.

"Okay," Wanda sighed before getting out of the car.

Natasha followed suit and got out of the car. She locked it and shoved her keys into her pocket before leading Wanda up to the entrance.

Wanda bit her lip as anxiety started to rise within her chest. Her hand grabbed Nat's pulling her back.

Natasha frowned as she looked at the younger redhead. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I-I don't think I can d-do this..." Wanda murmured as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

The Russian pulled Wanda to the side. She softly gripped the woman's hand. "Hey, it's going to be okay. If you can't, we can go back home, but I would really like you to try this. Just one meeting, and if you absolutely hate it, you never have to go again, okay?"

Wanda sighed as she nodded. She wiped her tears with her free hand. "F-fine..."

"I'll even talk before you, okay?"

The Witch just nodded.

Natasha smiled sadly before she pulled Wanda into the building. She didn't know where to go next, so she guided the other woman over to the table where some food was. "Do you want a donut?"

Wanda sniffled softly as she shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Okay," Natasha said softly before grabbing a cup of hot tea. "At least drink something." She said as she handed over an insulated cup.

Wanda took the cup and nodded as she bit her lip. Her green hues hesitantly met Natasha's. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Nat said sadly.

"The meeting starts soon, everyone find a seat." A man said from the middle of the circle of chairs.

"Come on," Natasha said before walking over to the chairs. She sat down on one, watching as Wanda sat down next to her.

Wanda looked down at her lap, hands gripping the cup that Natasha had given her.

The others in the room started finding their own seats, and soon enough the room quieted down.

Wanda looked visibly anxious and uncomfortable. Natasha noticed and gently set her hand on the woman's thigh. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Hello, everyone. I see we have some new faces today. Care to share your names?" the same man from earlier asked as he looked at Natasha and Wanda.

Natasha looked up to see everyone staring at them, and now she was the nervous one. She was never one to be nervous, but in this setting, it felt strange. "I'm Natalie." She said before looking at Wanda, hoping she understood the reason she didn't use her real name.

"Uh, I'm Wendy."

"Natalie, Wendy, welcome. I'm Todd. I run the grief group. If you want to talk today, you're both more than welcome to, but you don't have to. You can just listen today if that's all you want to do."

"Thank you," Natasha said softly.

Wanda just nodded as she bit her lip softly. She looked at the Russian and moved her hand to grab the woman's that rested on her leg. Natasha smiled sadly as she squeezed Wanda's hand.

People around the circle started talking about their own stories about losing people in general or from the blip. Eventually, Todd looked at the two Avengers. "Who have you lost?" he asked.

"Um," Natasha looked down at her lap. "He was my co-worker, but also a friend. His daughter is my godchild. He passed away almost a month ago now..."

"Sounds like he meant a lot to you." The woman sitting next to her said.

"Yeah," the Russian sighed. "Yeah, he did. We had the funeral three weeks ago now, and it... it was the first time I had cried about his death. It felt really strange to cry about death because I'm so used to it."

"How so?" Todd asked.

"I..." Natasha bit her lip. She gulped back the emotions that wanted to pour out of her. She nearly jumped when she felt Wanda squeeze her hand this time. "I grew up an orphan, and where I was raised, people died often... so, I'm used to losing people I care about. After people disappeared five years ago, I had to detach myself from the hurt I felt in order to keep going... I lost a lot of people then, but somehow, I knew it wouldn't last forever. But with him... I-I knew it was permanent." She took a deep breath as she shook her head.

"I didn't know that..." Wanda said softly as she looked at the older redhead.

"Yeah..." Natasha murmured.

"That's awful to lose so many people." Someone from across the circle said.

Natasha just shrugged before looking at Wanda.

Wanda gulped nervously, knowing that the woman wanted her to talk now. "I knew him too..."

"Are you both here because of him?" Todd asked.

Wanda shook her head. "Losing him was hard, but before that I lost my boyfriend... I-I've had a really hard time with that lately."

"Did you lose him before the... what are we calling it?" a man asked, looking at Todd.

"I think they're calling it a blip in the news now." He explained.

"Yeah, that."

"Before," Wanda sighed. "Right before I... disappeared, he died." She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. "S-so when I came back, i-it was still fresh. A-and it seems like everyone around me h-has moved on from his passing a-already..."

Natasha looked at Wanda with her brows knitted together. She felt blindsided by that comment, but perhaps it was true. For her and the rest of the team, Vision died five years ago. That gave them all time to heal from it, and everyone else they had lost. She squeezed Wanda's hand softly, trying to get the woman to look at her, but she didn't.

"I'm sure everyone else is still sad about him," Todd said.

Wanda shrugged. "I-I don't think so. They never talk about him."

"We... we just don't talk about it anymore." Natasha couldn't help but say.

"I know something what helped me with that is going to his plot at the graveyard." An older woman said.

"I don't even know where that is..." Wanda sighed.

Todd looked to Natasha.

Natasha looked down at her lap nervously. She didn't know how she was going to tell Wanda that she didn't even know where Vision's body was.

Wanda looked at Natasha, seeing the look on her face. She pulled her hand away and got up from her seat. She quickly left the room.

Natasha sighed. "Sorry..." she murmured before getting up.

"It's okay, sometimes that happens," Todd said before motioning for Natasha to follow her.

The spy did just that. When she made her way outside, she saw Wanda leaning against the building, holding herself. "Little Witch..." she said as she walked over to the younger redhead.

"Wh-where is he?" Wanda asked through small sobs.

"I... I don't know. Bruce and Tony took his body to the lab, and that's the last time any of us saw him. They would never talk about it after that. I gave up trying to find out what they were doing with him." Natasha explained.

The Witch shook her head as a sob left her lips. "H-he never g-got a funeral? Wh-what the fuck, Nat?"

Natasha gulped nervously. "Wanda, it wasn't my place to say what happened to him. He was Tony and Bruce's property."

"H-he wasn't j-just someone's property! H-he was a li-living being!" she yelled.

Natasha bit her lip. She didn't know what to say or do in this situation. She walked closer to Wanda and pulled her close. She knew the risk of the Witch hurting her like she had Bucky, but the risk was less than the want to comfort her.

Wanda fell into her embrace, letting out a heavy sob. "I-it's n-not fair..."

"No, it's not." The Russian said as she caressed Wanda's back.

"H-h-he d-d-deserves so mu-much more..."

"How about I talk to Bruce when we get back?" Nat asked softly.

Wanda just nodded against the woman's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

Wanda shook her head.

"Okay, Wanda. Let's go. We can grab some food and head home." Natasha said before guiding them back to her car.

Once they were in a car, Wanda leaned against the window, just staring as Natasha drove.

"What do you want to eat?"

"N-nothing, really..."

Natasha nodded softly. She went through the drive-thru at a fast-food restaurant. She ordered the most basic of foods she could, hoping that Wanda would eat something she got. After getting the food, she set the bag between them and start the drive back to the compound. She would occasionally look over at Wanda and was relieved when the woman started eating the fries that were in the bag.

When they got back to the compound, Nat parked in the garage and turned the car off. She looked over at the Witch and saw her tearstained cheeks. "I... I never meant to make you feel worse by not talking about Vision. I thought if you wanted to talk about him, you would start the conversation."

Wanda slowly looked up from the container of fries in her hand. "I just never know what to say... I've wanted to ask about Vis, but I—I'm scared to know what happened to him." She looked down at the fries. "My worst nigh-nightmare is not kn-knowing what happened to him..."

"I'll talk to Bruce. I'll make sure that we find out, okay? I know I would feel the same way if it were..."

"Were who?"

"Doesn't matter," Nat said softly before getting out of the car. She grabbed the drink carrier. "Can you get the food?"

"Yes," Wanda said before following the woman out of the car and into the building.

They were silent on the way up to the kitchen. When they got there, the boys were sitting around the table. Bucky was sitting there, and when she saw Wanda, fright washed over him.

"You don't have to be scared of me... I'm sorry." Wanda said softly. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate to put the rest of the fries onto. She grabbed a sandwich and headed back towards the elevator.

"It's... it's okay," Bucky said softly.

"Are you not going to eat with us?" Nat asked.

Wanda just shook her head before getting back into the elevator.

Natasha let out a small sigh.

"How did it go?" Steve asked.

"It was... interesting. She talked a little bit before leaving. She... she feels like we've all moved on from Vision because we never talk about him." She explained as she grabbed a plate to put the remaining food onto for herself.

"How are we supposed to talk about him when she seems like she might blow up any minute?" Sam asked.

"Dude," Bucky said as he glared at the man.

"What? I don't want to be thrown across the room like you were." Sam said.

Natasha walked over to the table and sat down. "I think we just need to go about this gently. She feels like she's the only one mourning him anymore. Which isn't true, is it?"

"I mean... it's been five years." Steve said softly.

"You can't tell me you don't still mourn Peggy?" Natasha asked.

Steve sighed. "Yeah... I do."

"Exactly. Just because Vision was just a friend to us doesn't mean we can't be there with her in this. We've all lost so much. We need to be nice about this... and I need to talk to Bruce. Where is he?"

"In the lab," Bucky said.

"Of course, he is," Natasha sighed.


End file.
